


Gears of War: Remnant

by Eva_Slayer



Category: Gears of War (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Slayer/pseuds/Eva_Slayer
Summary: Many of us know of the events that plague the planet Sera in the Gears of War series. The Pendulum Wars, the Locust War, the Lambent Pandemic, and even the newest conflict with the Locust Swarm. But what if there was another planet that went through nearly the exact same conflicts? War's between humanity and creatures bent on destruction, or between humanity itself. What if that world was just as mired in horrific conflict as Sera was? Welcome to Remnant.





	1. 14 Years After E-Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Gears of War/RWBY crossover. It's an alternate reality where the events of the Gears of War series are mixed with the events of RWBY. The Great War is the Pendulum Wars, and the Locust War is more of a conflict with the Grimm and the Locust fighting humanity.

Remnant, a world mired by conflict. For over 70 years, humanity fought an endless battle against itself. The Pendulum Wars or the Great War as it is commonly called, were fought over two main things: The control of the resource Imulsion, and the conflict of civil rights for the Faunas population. This war ended with the kingdoms of the COG, Vale and Vacuo, victorious against the UIR led by Mantle and Mistral. The Faunas population started their own conflict in retaliation to the forced settlement of their race at the island of Menagerie by various human led governments. They won their right to coexist with humanity, though prejudices still continued to be seen and felt by many of their race. But only two years after these conflicts had ended, a new enemy had emerged. Something even worse than the Grimm, and more powerful than anything the world had seen. 

The Locust Horde. 

They came suddenly and without warning, attacking human and Faunas without recourse. By the end of the first day, millions were dead. Within two years, the Coalition of Ordered Governments was the only world government able to keep the Locust at bay, but not without a heavy price. Centering their population on the Jacinto plateau, they committed Scorched Earth. They used their orbital weapons to burn all the territory not on the plateau, killing their own people, but also killing many Locust and Grimm. The UIR fled the mainland continents and became nothing more than a flotilla of warships. The COG, still in the mainland of Vale, has its own problems. For 14 years they have fought against the Locust, and despite the relative safety the Jacinto plateau holds, further attacks by the Locust have severely depleted the manpower of the COG. 

And with every attack, drastic last efforts are made at survival. 

Epyrrha Prison 14 years after E-Day. 

Jaune sat in his prison cell as several Wretches clawed at the ceiling above him, trying to drop in and go for the kill. As they continued clawing, a noise outside Jaune's prison cell caused them to stop and flee. A slot on the door opened, two eyes looking at him through the slot. The slot then closed just as quickly as it appeared. 

"Jack, rip that door." A robotic beeping sounded out and the door was being cut open. The door then opened, a floating robot and a man appeared in front of him. Jaune immediately recognized him. Lie Ren. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Getting you out." Ren threw the bag he was holding at Jaune, landing at his feet. "Put this on, you'll need it." Jaune grabbed the bag and opened it, taking out the armor that was in the bag and started to put it on. 

"You could get into a lot of trouble for doing this." 

"Not anymore. Things have changed." The sound of a chopper overhead caused Ren to look up in worry, then looked back at Jaune. JACK disappeared, sensing trouble. "We need to move." 

"What about the other prisoners? We can't just leave them here." 

"They're gone. Ironwood pardoned everybody." 

"Is that right?" Jaune stepped into the light and and finished strapping on his last piece of armor. It had been a long time since he had worn any armor. Ren reached into his bag and pulled out a Hammerburst, handing it to Jaune. 

"Welcome back to the Army soldier." Jaune took the rifle from his hands and looked at it. 

"Shit." Jaune shouldered the rifle and walked out of the cell. 

"Let's go." Ren led Jaund to the door at the end of the short hall and turned around. 

"Yeah?" 

"Alright, we got two options. We can around through the guards quarters. It takes time, but it's safe. Or we can go through the prison blocks and get right into the fight. Your choice." Jaune considered his options. Going through the prison blocks would take less time, but they had a tremendous chance of running into the Locust. On the other hand, the guards quarters were safer. He could also get back into the swing of things better if he wanted to. 

"Let's take the guards quarters. I gotta work out the kinks." 

"Alright. Follow me." Ren walked forward out of the prison block and led Jaune in to the mess hall. "Delta Two, this is Delta One. Requesting air strike." 

"Roger that we're beginning our run." Over head, the Raven helicopter flew overhead and started bombing the prison. Unfortunately, rubble fell from the cracked and open ceiling, hitting Jaune a bit. 

"Hey!," Jaune yelled. Ren keyed his radio. 

"Delta Two, hold your fire. We're inside the prison, over." 

"Roger that, holding fire. Suggest you relocate, asap." 

"Man, if command knew I was here to get you, I'd be in some deep shit. Come on, lets go." Ren and Jaune moved to the stairs and walked up towards the guards quarters. Ren took point and opened the first door. It led to the security room, the door at the end of the room obviously locked. "Jaune, hit that switch on that table. It'll open the door." 

"Got it." Jaune walked to the table and hit the green switch, which turned red and opened the door. 

"Let's keep moving." Jaune and Ren continued moving, going to the partially open door. "Explosion must've messed up this door. I'll get it." Ren rose his right foot off the ground and kicked the door, opening it. Ren and Jaune walked inside, the room filled with rubble that could be used as cover. "If you wanna work out the kinks, this is the place to do it." 

"That's good." Jaune took cover behind a small wall of rubble, then jumped over it with ease. He then did the same around the room, going in and out of cover rather fast. Satisfied, Jaune took notice of the grenades beside him on the ground. "These'll come in handy." He grabbed four of them, and handed two of them to Ren. 

"Thanks." Ren took the grenades and put them on his belt. Jaune walked to the hole in the wall, seeing a few Gears in the distance fighting the grubs. 

"What's up with those guys?" 

"That's Victor Sqaud. They're clearing this sector." 

"Uh huh." Ren continued to lead the way, eventually finding themselves outside, with one more security door to go through before they hit the tail end of the prison blocks. As they moved towards the tower, two Locust emerged and opened fire. 

"Grubs!" The two took cover behind the door and fired their weapons back at the monsters. When one of the Locust stopped to reload, Jaune saw an opportunity. He took a grenade from his belt and threw it behind their cover, surprising the Locust. They yelled before the grenade finally exploded, leaving nothing more than bloody body parts. 

"Good throw, Jaune. But we still have a ways to go." Ren and Jaune walked into the tower and pressed the switch to open the door at the end. But in a matter of seconds, the door closed. "Damn. We're gonna have to run this one in." Ren hit the button again and ran to the door, making it inside before the door closed. As the door closed, a Locust fired above their heads. Jaune and Ren took cover. 

"Out of the damn frying pan." Jaune took aim with his Hammerburst at the nearest Locust. He pulled the trigger once, the six round burst exiting the weapon. It hit the Locust in the head, killing it instantly. One of the Locust on the far side of the room emerged from cover behind what looked like a security station. He fired at Jaune, in which Jaune got back into cover and blind fired towards him. Ren tried to hit him, but was unsuccessful. After firing three burst, he still couldn't hit him. 

"Jaune, get a frag in there." Jaune grabbed his last grenade from his belt and started spinning it, trying to aim it just right so it could get that Locust. Spinning it a few more times, he found an angle he liked and threw it at the security station. It went through the nonexistent window and landed by the Locust. The Locust tried to run, but it killed him before he could try. "Let's take out the rest of them." Jaune and Ren fired at the remaining Locust, killing most of them in a short amount of time. The last Locust went running at them full force. Ren and Jaune each shot it once and it fell to the ground. Blood exited its body, Jaune getting a smell of it immediately. 

"Ah, that smells bad. What, are these guys made of shit?" Ren ignored him and keyed his comm. 

"Delta Two, this is Delta One, we're almost to the extraction point." 

"Roger that." As Jaune and Ren ran towards the exit, the door rung as something on the other side ran into it. A Locust yelled, then sparks flew from it. 

"Shit, they're cutting through the door. Take cover. Take cover." Ren took position close to the door, with Jaune taking cover a few feet away from him. He stood up from cover and aimed his rifle at the door. Soon, the cutting stopped. "Get ready. Here they come!" The door was blown out of the way, with a few Locust running in guns blazing. Ren threw a grenade at the door, but was hit in the shoulder by a few rounds from their Hammerburst. Ren fell to the ground in pain. "Ah!" 

"I'm coming Ren, hold on." Jaune put his Hammerburst on his back and unholstered his Snub Pistol. He took a few shots at the nearest Locusts' head, blowing it clean off. He fired at the other two that came in with it, both taking cover to avoid his firing. Jaune ran over to Ren's side and helped him up. "Don't worry, your armor stopped the bullets. Your okay." 

"Thanks." Ren stood up and shouldered his rifle. When one of the Locust came out of cover, he fired two quick burst at it. The rounds pierced its chest, killing it. The other Locust jumped out of cover, but was taken down by Jaune's Snub. He hit the ground with a thud. "Come on, we gotta get to the extraction point!" Ren and Jaune moved outside, several Locust running about. They took notice and fired at them. Jaune fired as he ran, hitting a few of them precisely. Ren took cover and fired, hitting two of them and killing them. Overhead, a Raven was experiencing trouble. It was hit in the tail rotor, the chopper falling to the ground. 

"Oh shit! Six-One, I'm hit! Controls not-" The chopper hit the ground. 

"Six-Two is down, I repeat, Six Two is down! We are aborting mission, retrieving Delta Squad now!" 

"Jaune, we gotta move to the Raven, now." Jaune ran to the other Raven, feeling something moving below him. As he ran outside the walls of the prison, the cause of the disturbance emerged from the ground. A Corpser jumped up and tried to kill Jaune and Ren, but missing them. The duo ran to the helicopter and jumped aboard. The gunner fired at the Corpser, keeping it at bay. The Corpser screamed as the chopper lifted away.


	2. Embry Square Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Delta Squad explore the crumbled remains of Epyhra to find something that could give them the edge over the Locust Horde: The resonator that can map the tunnels underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add Grimm to this story to keep in line with the Gears series as far as how many monster there are in the series, and to give RWBY fans some familiarity with this fic.

Jaune lied back against his seat, exhausted over the ordeal that had just taken place. 'At least I'm out of the damn prison. But I really shouldn't be out of there.' Jaune sighed as the Gear sitting in front of him gave him a canteen of water. Jaune accepted it and took a drink of it. He gave it back to the helmetless Gear, and the Gear gave him a blood-coated Lancer in return. 

"Thanks." Jaune inspected the weapon. The Mk. 2 Lancer, unlike its predecessor, came with a 60 round magazine, reduced recoil, and a shorter barrel than the Mk. 1. The knife bayonet on the front was also replaced with a chainsaw, allowing for more precise killings of Locust, or Grimm if they ever encountered any. He looked back at the helmetless Gear, who Jaune assumed to be leading the team. 

"Welcome to Delta Squad," the Gear said. 

"Where are we going?" 

"Embry Square. Colonel Ironwood is waiting for us." 

"Ironwood? Ah shit." Jaune didn't feel excited about that. Their last meeting... didn't turn out so well. Ren bumped Jaune's arm, feeling particularly excited for the mission. 

"This is gonna be awesome." Another Gear sitting at the right side fired at the ground to keep Locust at bay. He took a moment from shooting at the ground and looked at Jaune. 

"Are you the Jaune Arc? The one who fought at Aspho Fields?" Jaune nodded. 

"Yep." 

"Wow. Cool!" The Gear went back to shooting, with Jaune muttering discontent at the young Gears comment. 

"Not really." The helicopter then descended to the ground, as another Raven landed in close proximity to them. And chief among the Gears there was the aging Colonel Ironwood. Jaune and Ironwood met eyes for a brief moment and gave each other blank stares. Delta Squad climbed off the helicopter and approached Ironwood. Ironwood walked to meet them, keeping his eyes on Jaune. They met in the middle, and Ironwood was not visibly pleased. 

"You," he said pointing at Jaune. "A traitor like you doesn't deserve to wear the uniform." 

"Looks to me like you need all the help you can get," Jaune countered. 

"Step aside." Ironwood looked up at the helmetless Gear. "Lieutenant, I've got good news." The Lieutenant and Ironwood stepped away from the squad to chat about the mission. "We've got a plan to end this war. Once and for all." Ren overheard this and chuckled. 

"Yeah right." 

"Sensors are picking up enemy movement sir, close by," a female voice said over the radio. Jaune thought the voice to be familiar and looked by Ironwoods Raven to see who it was. The girl stepped off the chopper and looked around until her eyes lied upon Jaune. Jaune felt his breath get taken away. The red and black hair, silver eyes. Jaune had no doubt who this was. Ruby Rose. Ruby smiled and waved at him. Jaune smiled back and waved as well. Even in a war zone, nothing could keep her energy down. Suddenly, a sniper shot rung out and hit the Gear standing beside Ruby in the head, his blood splattering all over her. A Locust screamed in the distance, signaling an attack. 

"Take cover!," yelled the helmetless Gear. Jaune looked over at Ruby, who was still in shock after seeing the Gear in front of her shot. 

"Move!" She nodded and took cover in the Raven. Jaune and Ren ran towards cover behind a short wall and aimed their rifles at the stairs as Locust ran down it. The two Gears opened fire, hitting two of the group of 5 Locust running towards them. Hoffman and the Lieutenant took cover behind sandbags near the Raven. 

"We now have a Lightmass Bomb," said Ironwood. "I'll take out all these bastards with one shot. But we can't do it if we don't have the targeting data!" The Lieutenant kept his attention directed at Ironwood. "That's why we need the resonator. It'll map their tunnels, so we can hit those sons of bitches where they live!" 

"Now I'm pissed!" Jaune slammed a clip into his Lancer and fired relentlessly at two Locust on the stairs, hitting them in the chest and knocking them down the stairs. "Down to two!" A Locust at the top of the stairs threw a grenade, landing close to the Lieutenant and Ironwood. It exploded, the sandbag keeping them from getting hit. 

"We've lost contact with Alpha Squad," Ironwood continued. "Last transmission was from Embry Square. I need you to go in there, find those men, and deploy that resonator." The Lieutenant nodded. 

"Will we have air support?" Ironwood scoffed. 

"What, are you kidding? You are the support son!" 

"We're screwed," muttered Ren. Jaune stepped out of cover and took out the last Locust on the stairs. 

"All clear!," he yelled. The remaining Gears stepped out of cover and converged at Hoffman's Raven. 

"But the Lieutenant here will be feeding you intel." He pointed at Ruby who stood inside the Raven. 

"Yes sir. And the smart thing to do right now would be to leave." Ironwood pointed at the helmetless Gear. 

"Lieutenant Kim, get it done!" Ironwood looked at Jaune, who stood with Ren. "I expect you to give me 110%, Arc." Jaune gave him a blank stare. 

"I'm not doing this for you." Jaune stepped away and followed Kim and the young Gear. Ironwood's Raven lifted off as another group of Locust came out of the building in front of them and descended down the stairs. 

"More Locust!," yelled Kim. The Raven took fire at them with its turret, mowing down much of the Locust resistance on the stairs. 

"That one was on the house," the pilot said. "Good luck Delta." 

"Get up those stairs. Alpha's waiting." Kim took point and led them towards the stairs. Jaune stepped over one of the Locust bodies and took its Hammerburst rifle, sticking it on his back. Delta Squad ascended the stairs and quickly moved inside the building. 

"Here we go man," Ren said to Jaune. "You still got it?" Jaune chuckled and tightened his grip on his Lancer. 

"I guess we'll find out, huh?" Kim led them out into a small courtyard. A few Locust stood guard there, and noticed Delta moving through. 

"Take 'em out," said Kim. Jaune took cover behind a piece of concrete rubble and fired at the Locust to his left. A few rounds later the Locust was lying in a pool of its own blood. Ren and the young Gear, Carmine, fired at the two taking cover near the corner, taking them out in quick succession. Kim handled the last one, revving up his chainsaw bayonet as he got close to it. When he was right next to it, he stuck the chainsaw in between its shoulder in its chest, yelling as he cut the Locust in half. After a few seconds, the Locust was on the ground in pieces, and Kim was covered in blood. Delta rejoined their leader. As the continued through, Kim found a COG tag on the ground. He motioned for someone to get it. 

"Grab that COG tag. Someone back home will want them." Jaune walked over and picked the COG tag off the ground. He sighed. They had been fighting the Locust for 14 years, with not much luck on their side. So many people had died fighting them, and Jaune figured soon that the human race would be extinct if they didn't find a way to put them in the ground for good. He stuck the COG tag in his pocket and continued moving with Delta towards Alpha Squad.


End file.
